


Origin In My Town

by Caresklaus



Category: Original Work, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Character Development, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, F/M, Feelings Realization, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caresklaus/pseuds/Caresklaus
Summary: "A thousand years of causing destruction and not caring who got hurt, was suddenly compromised by a tiny bombshell blonde who talked too much."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not a very in-dept, detailed story. 
> 
> This story involves Season 2 Klaus of The Vampire Diaries. Caroline isn't apart of the Mystic Falls Gang the same way she is in the show. She's 18, has graduated high school, and is living on the outskirts of town.
> 
> Please read tags.

He sees her everyday as he walks to his car in the morning.

She's thin and leggy, always dressed in a yellow waitress dress with a white apron, and she's _always_ smiling.

It annoys him.

Everyday as he looks up over the roof of his car, he sees her - sitting on the three step stoop in front of her apartment that looked a lot like his - lacing a pair of skates up, talking to the mailman or the police officer patrolling the block or the homeless man from the corner or the...  _I don't know. The universe? She just talks a lot._

He figures that's why he always hears her, because there's always something to hear. And did he mention how loud she always was?

Always laughing, _tinkling_ , flipping her gold tresses around, basically force feeding the world her corny jokes. And oh!, her optimism. 

Klaus honestly had two-thirds a mind to kill her. Just rip into her long, pretty, soft looking throat and drain her of all that laughter.

He just hated how her eyelashes rapidly fluttered three times whenever she blinked. Or how she'd put on a sock then a skate instead of putting both her socks on first _then_ handling the skates.

_"Who does she think she is? Always laughing and enjoying her day. As if though there aren't people worldwide who aren't having a terrible morning. As if though I'm not struggling with my plans to obtain the doppelganger. Just laughing like the world is all okay. It's not!"_

Goddamned 21st century.

And then she’d stand and rollerblade away, to a diner a few buildings down.

_"I should set it on fire. Put her out of work and cause her to leave."_

Klaus watches as she just leaves, completely unaware of him. Of how she just became his prey.


	2. Chapter 2

The next days are the same as the ones before it.

Klaus would walk out to his car and watch her diddle around before driving further into Mystic Falls to terrorize a "few" lives.

That's it, that's all.

He's never seen her otherwise. Never seen her in the afternoon or at night or when she's sleeping because she definitely does not have a broken latch on her bedroom window.

This is the only time his watches her- loathes her, really. Until today, however.

He watches as she skates across the street,  _using the goddamn crosswalk_ (which is three buildings down from where she lives), and slides down his side of the street.

His whole body turns as she passes and he glares (stares) at her. She smiles because he's pretty sure she knows what she's doing.

Her scent whips by him like a tornado. And it's so sweet smelling.  _"How old is she? Twelve? Why does she smell like popcorn and patience?"_

His fists clench as she rolls away and he swears if she comes by again, he'll kill her.

 

**\- Origin In My Town -**

 

She does. Come by, that is.

Granted, Klaus did return home earlier than usual. But only because he couldn't find the doppelganger. He thinks there's a cloaking spell hiding her, which is stupid because he could have a witch deactivate it within minutes.

He doesn't, though.

He doesn't kill the blonde either, he just watches. He watches as she blades down the sidewalk and  _she_ watches him back.

She's smiling and he just barely suppresses the urge to roll his eyes. The girl -child, if he's being petty (which he isn't)- is holding a box and Klaus cringes back when he realises she's headed in his direction.

"Hi!", she breaks to a stop and shimmies her hair back over her shoulders. "I'm Caroline!"

 _"How fitting,"_ he thinks  _"such a bold name for such a loud person."_

He doesn't respond and he notice how that throws her off balance a bit. He wanted to smile.

"Anywho, for the last couple of days I've been noticing how your always looking in my general direction and decided to introduce myself!"

Still no response.

"I don't have much time so I just wanted to offer you these cinnamon rolls and say it's nice to officially meet you."

He's still just standing there, just gazing. His mouth was probably hanging open and dignity was most liking on the ground by now.

A thousand years of causing destruction and not caring who got hurt, was suddenly compromised by a tiny bombshell blonde who talked too much.

He was going to kill her. Right here, right now and no one could tell him otherwise.

Klaus was snapped out of his trance when he felt something touch him. He looked down to see a pair of dainty hands pressing a white pastry box against his chest.

"I really have to get back before I get fired. Which can't happen because I really can't afford to quit college."

She pivoted and started to slide away, he clutched the box closer to himself.

"Bye!", she waved "Maybe next time I'll get your name!".

His name.

Her name.

_Caroline._


	3. Chapter 3

He hasn't seen her in three days.

Not because he has been avoiding her,  _no_ , but because he's been busy. Yes, busy. Doing important things.

Planning a blood ritual, and avoiding his stiff ass of a brother, Elijah, catching up on today's economy...  _making investments._

 _Klaus Mikaelson is afraid of no one!_ And he sure as hell isn't avoiding some little girl from down the block. With nice legs. And hair. And she smelled alright, too.

Klaus shook his head as he pulls out his car key. He didn't come back here for this...this distraction! He came here to make himself whole again and that's what he was going to do.

" _I'm going to break this spell one way or another, blonde or no blonde."_

Not that he's ever thought about just kidnapping the girl and making her his own. It'll be like...having a pet. A really loud and annoying pet, yes, but an annoying pet is better than no pet.

_"What? No, there will be no blonde. Just...shut up and stop thinking."_

"Hey! Hey, Mister!"

Klaus froze as he started to put the key in door. He knew who it was, he just didn't want to acknowledge her.

Except that was impossible.  _She was impossible._

He seen as she appeared on his side. She was laughing ( _for no fucking reason)_ and she was huffing lightly- just blowing her breath all up in his face without a care in the world.

He tried not to notice how warm and sweet it was. 

"Hey! I haven't seen you around lately."

Klaus looked down to the ground to let out a soft, but annoyed, breath only to notice she didn't have any socks or shoes on.

He seen that on one foot her toes were painted purple, except her ring toe, that one was painted blue. The other foot had the same colors, but the pattern was inverted.

He could tell that she wore the general size 6 1/2, and he wanted to slap himself for storing that information away for later.

_"There would be no later."_

"Hey...Mister? Are you alright?"

His head snapped back to her and he stared at her for a bit, then without thinking, he pressed his thumb to the frown lines on forehead and smoothed them out.

"Stop frowning." 

Her face lit up and he broke.

"Oh! You do speak! I was worried there for a second, I thought you were mute and you can't have a conversation with a mute, can you? Or at least I know I can, I talk a lot so it would work ou- hey! where are you going?"

He had snatched his hand away once be realised what he had done, then he stared at her as she rambled. He was entranced. Then he snapped out of it, got into his car and started it all without her noticing.

He drove off.

He could see out of his rearview mirror that her frown had returned, and he willed himself not to care.

It didn't work.


	4. Chapter 4

_It all just happened so fast._

_She was there and so was I, but then she was frowning and....and I had to fix it?_

_No. What I need to do is clear my head._

The blood ritual was tonight.

Klaus had everything he needed to activate his wolf side.

 He didn't know what Elijah was up to, but at the very moment he didn't care.

Klaus exited his apartment building and quickly hopped into his car.

He was just about to pull off when the familiar sound of skates caught his attention. It was 11:34 at night and he had no idea why Caroline was just now returning home.

He watched from the drivers seat as she frantically opened the entrance door of her apartment before hurrying inside.

Klaus disliked the fact that he was worried.

But what he disliked even more was the fact that he was distracted by the golden waitress as he claimed his wolf side that night.


	5. Chapter 5

It was 7:30 in the morning when Klaus finally got out bed.

Truth be told, he usually woke much earlier but he kind of needed the rest.

He had spent hours roaming, running and  _maiming_ in his true form only to wake to his best witch, Greta, nudging him with her foot.

She provided him with spare clothes, among other things he had requested from her.

Klaus rolled over and pulled his naked self out of bed, waking Greta in the process.

"I thought you would have slept longer." she mumbled in the bedding.

"I have places to be. Not much time to rest." was all he provided her with as he stretched and made his way to the shower.

"Where are you going? Need anything?"

"You'll be called only when you're needed. Nothing more, nothing less."

 

**\- Origin In My Town -**

 

A bell signalled his entrance and a tall man greeted him immediately.

_Huh. I guess it's not really a café._

"Hello sir, I'm Julian and welcome to The Blue Bistro. Table, booth or counter?"

"A counter seat is fine."

He blindly followed as the boy babbled on about things he wasn't listening to.

The small restaurant was actually quite nice. Everything was a different shade of blue and he couldn't help but notice the decent art in the walls.

"We have a wonderful art major working for us.." Julian noticed Klaus gazing at the wall art. "They were her class projects but apparently she didn't mind donating the pieces. Here's your seat, sir."

He sat at the far end of the counter and was handed a menu.

"No matter what you order, you can have any salad you want for free. Thank you for choosing The Blue Bistro, you're customer service is much appreciated."

The moment he slid away, someone appeared in front of him.

"There you are! Where have you been?"

His head snapped up to meet Caroline and he smiled, simply because she was too.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, handsome" Caroline smiled "Thank You for choosing The Blue Bistro, your customer service is greatly appreciated. Can I interest you in anything from breakfast menu?"

He watched her watch him and smiled.

"No, I'll take the basics with a cup of black coffee."

She started to scribble something down on the little notepad of hers before pausing. "What exactly do you consider the basics?"

"Surprise me."

 

**\- Origin In My Town -**

 

With a smooth push, Caroline glided in front of Klaus. "Here you go, Mister. Blueberry pancake supreme topped with fresh maple syrup. Your sides include fried eggs,  Italian sausage, and cheesy hash with water and black coffee to wash it all down."

Klaus moved his elbows out of the way as he watched her set three plates in front of him. "The basics sure have changed over time, huh?"

"I'll have you know that this here meal is my favorite. It's even named after me: The Caroline Special."

Klaus hummed offhandedly as he started to eat. Truth be told, he's eaten far worse.

She didn't stick by his side long. He watched silently as she smiled and babbled and took orders. Everyone she talked to seemed to know her on a personal level.

He wanted that.

"Here, let me top that off for you, Kirk. On the house." Caroline said as she refilled an old man's coffee mug.

"Thank you, Darling."

"Oh, no problem."

"Oh, yes, problem" an older man appeared he was about Klaus's height, with light brown hair and light brown eyes. "Every cup of coffee you give away, comes out of your paycheck. You'll be the one to suffer."

Caroline rolled her eyes halfheartedly as Klaus polished off his own mug.

"Well, if my suffering means someone gets to go home well fed, then I don't think I'm suffering at all."

 "Mhmm, remember that." the man reached down to grab something under the tabling and Caroline quickly rolled over to refill Klaus's cup.

"So, Mister Handsome, what do you think of my breakfast special?"

"Which will also come out of your paycheck if you don't ring eat food item up separately, because the  _Caroline Special_ is not on the menu." the man interrupted once more as he stood up and walked off.

Caroline sighed  and leaned over on her elbows in front of Klaus "Meet Jack, my boss. Yes, he is always that grumpy because he hasn't gotten laid in at least 100 years."

Klaus chuckled, setting his silverware down "Oh, I could tell. What with his perky attitude and loving personality."

She giggled "Right? He's my favorite person ever." there was a pause "Hey, what's your name?"

He let out a huff of amusement at her ability to change her line of thought so abruptly.

"Well to answer your first question, I thought the food was lovely. Not my usual cup of tea, but everything was well made. And to answer your second question, Klaus."

"Well, thank you, Mister Handsome Klaus, Sir. That means a lot to me." his eyebrows rose when her voice  playfully went up a few octaves, but he couldn't help but smile when she giggled at the look he was giving her.

She was this strange, fresh, breath of air.

"So, Klaus, I get off in 24 minutes. You mind staying and walking out with me? We could..get to know one another?"

His eyes crinkled as he gave her the most genuine smile he's had in years. "Yes, of course, that sounds perfect."


	7. Chapter 7

Even though Klaus had only asked one question, Caroline found that one topic sufficient enough to continue rambling on their whole walk back to her apartment.

Not that he minded.

It was sweet to watch her blade beside him and have her willingly tell him things. Things he actually wanted to know.

It wasn't like other times, where girls too quickly gave out information about themselves in hope that he would be hooked. That had never really been the case, he often lost interest at the point. But with Caroline it was refreshing.

"..And I have a best friend named Weston, but he moved to Italy. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for him, lord knows he deserves it. I just wish he could come visit or I could visit him...and I'm rambling again. I'm sorry, it just happens."

They slowed as they approached her apartment building.

"No need to apologize, love. I'm sure everything will work out."

He was  _itching_ to mention he owned lots of property in Italy, but stopped himself altogether. He was positive that wouldn't fold over well with her.

"Well, thank you anyway for listening to my problems and not choking me to death when you found out how much I could truly talk. My mom always said it would be my downfall. She hasn't been right so far, but I wouldn't bet against her."

The corners of his mouth quirked up. "I think I'd take that risk and bet against her any day."

There was a pause. Not unusual for them at this point. Her head was tilted in question and her eyes were sparkling. He wondered what she was thinking.

The corners of her own mouth quirked up as well. "I'm gonna head inside and start on dinner. I'd invite you in but, and I mean this in the most loving way possible, I haven't known you for that long."

"No, no," his laugh was mirthful "I'd been severely disappointed if you tried to invite me in this early on-"

"Are you suggesting that I was gonna invite you in eventually?"

His head cock and the smirk she's somehow become accustomed to appeared "Well, weren't you, Miss Mystic Falls?"

Caroline huffed and (a few weeks ago, he would've actually rolled his eyes at his current behavior) Klaus inhaled.

"Goodbye, Klaus Mikaelson. I'm not sure if it was a good thing I caught you staring, but I guess we'll see."

His smirk turned into a full blown grin at the subtle reminder that he had been secretly pining after her and not the other way around.

His step back was automatic as she turned to open her door. His eyes taking in any and everything he can about her.

"Goodnight, Caroline. I hope to see you soon."

 

**\- Origin Of My Town -**

 

 Klaus made his way to the other side of the street and sighed in annoyance when he noticed a certain someone leaning against the building.

"Elijah, to what do I owe the pleasure? Although I wouldn't normally call your presence a pleasure, but I think today might be your lucky day."

"Yes, well, I found it quite odd that you put in all that hard work building a home in Mystic Falls only to continue living out of town. I just thought I'd... see what you were up to."

"Let's just say my attention is elsewhere for the time being. I'm sure you can understand."

Elijah pushed off the wall, seemingly intrigued by the topic. "Caroline seems lovely, too lovely for you. What are your plans for her?"

Klaus's jaw clench at Elijah's audacity. He supposed he couldn't be too upset at his older brother's assumptions, he was usually right (annoyingly so).

"Bite your tongue, Elijah. I have no idea what your talking about." seeing his brother wasn't about to let the conversation end that quickly, Klaus continued quickly "Nor do I feel like having this conversation right now. You can leave now."

With that being said, the Hybrid made his way up the stairs of his apartment, questioning himself as he went.

_What's happening to me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review! i need motivation, guys! comment your thoughts and opinions and what you would or wouldn't like to see! everything helps. <3


	8. Chapter 8

He was waiting by the apartment entrance when she came downstairs. With two coffees in hand and a smile on his face, Klaus Mikaelson was on a mission.

"So you went from stalking me from afar to stalking me up close? How is this helping you at all?"

Not the least bit unnerved by her jab, Klaus watched pleasantly as Caroline tied her skates.

"Wouldn't you want to know where your stalkers are at all times of the day?"

"True. But then again, I wouldn't want them directly in my face either."

"Not even if they come baring morning coffee?"

She stood up straight after finishing her laces and jutted her hip out with her arms crossed over her chest, eyes switching back and forth between Klaus and the cups he was holding.

"Whipped caramel frappuccino with extra caramel?"

She was testing him.

"Is there any other way you have it, that I'm not aware of?" he took a step forward, right eyebrow cocked upwards in a teasing manner.

"Nope." she beamed and happily took the cup from his hand.

Of course he already knew the answer to that question, he knew almost everything when it came to her.

Her hopes, her dreams, her goals. Her favorite animals (in order), her favorite TV shows, movies. He learned that she was a huge soccer fan and was just as big on football and cheer. 

Klaus knew the names of her biological parents, adoptive parents, friends, step-siblings and pets (Nico and Luke).

To say he was obsessed wasn't enough. Any and everything about her intrigued him. Just when he thought he could guess what she would say, do, or think next, she came and blew his mind away.

He loved it.

Klaus was snapped quickly out of his thoughts by the sound of Caroline moaning.

"Okay, this definitely is what I asked for, but definitely not from the coffee joint down the street. Where'd you get this? It's amazing!"

He faintly remembers watching her take a sip of her coffee (and of course storing that imagine for later) before he was pull into the abyss that was his brain- filled with images and memories and all things Caroline.

"I..uh..made it myself at-"

"No way!" she laughed joyfully "You did not make me a caramel frappuccino and then totally forget to mention you did! Klaus!"

She swerved in front of him and clasped a hand onto his shoulder so she could stay balanced. His hand instinctively came up to support her and he could swear her saw her shiver.

"It's just coffee, Caroline. No need to hype yourself into a frenzy."

"I've been having this for years and have yet to figure out how to make it! You're amazing!"

He blew out a slightly flustered huff at the amount of genuine interest this topic held for the blonde little hurricane right in front of him.  _What am I going to do with you?_

"I know your in college, sweetheart, and I just thought it would be smarter if you didn't have to spend $5.00 daily on coffee when I could just make it for you."

That seemed to quiet her and immediately Klaus worried if he had done something wrong.

"Was I wrong to make that assumption? Perhaps I may have overstepped-"

"No, no. I'm just..shocked. That's extremely thoughtful of you, Klaus. Thank You."

She slid closer and wrapped her arms around his torso, her curly hair tickling his neck as she nestled herself under his chin.

Here she was again, surprising him and making him second guess everything he thought he knew about humans and how they worked.

Here she was changing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback! PLEASE!


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days were stressful, even for him.

Klaus has delt with his fair share of stress over the course of a 1000 years, but the last three days were more than he had asked for. 

First, Elijah didn't go away. He was there the next morning, leaning against the brick building waiting for Klaus to exit.

_"When I said leave, I meant it."_

_"Oh, well, you know how I get when it comes to taking orders from younger siblings."_

_"Yes, well, I don't care to speak to you right now. Goodbye."_

He thought that had been the end of that conversation. It wasn't.

Second, the doppelganger was still alive and Klaus was just itching to drag her out her house by her hair, kicking and screaming, and throw her into the middle of traffic. Her and her intolerable friends were three sparks away from blowing his fuse.

Thirdly, and the most stressful of all, he hasn't seen Caroline in two days. And even though he's went a bit longer without her before, now he can't imagine leaving her behind. He... adored her. That's the only way he could think to put it without sounding like a creep.

The moment he realized he was truly _infatuated_ with this girl was the moment he found himself happily walking down the stairs of his apartment. It was around 4 pm, about the time Caroline got off work.

The fact that he was willing to pause his ongoing search for more werewolf packs so he could go downstairs and try to catch a glimpse of the noisy blonde, said a lot.

His past self would have been more than annoyed with the blonde busybody, but that just wasn't the case now.

She's so incredibly kind and honest (which is rare). She's talkative, yes, but everytime she spoke you couldn't help but be intrigued. Her enthusiasm was genuine and gods know she could go on forever if you let her. Not too long ago, he would have called her bye another name - naive or _stupid_. Caroline was a rare gem that everyone loved no matter what, the kind that was always around when needed.

Which is why Klaus was extremely confused when he couldn't find her.

He knew her adoptive parents weren't due to visit until next week, her biological parents hardly contacted her. And if what she said was true, she would be too busy with her studies to go anywhere but down the block to work and back.

His phone buzzed and he reached into his pocket to grab it, all but crushing it in his palm when he seen who was calling. He accepted the call with clenched teeth.

"When I see you again, I will enjoy ripping out your spine. I thought I told you to piss off?"

"And I thought I made it clear I wouldn't be going anywhere, anytime soon? Come home, Niklaus. We have a lot to discuss."

His phone began to crack from his tight grip as Elijah spoke.

"No. Don't call again or I'll leave the entrails of your favorite pianist on the doorstep."

Klaus hung up and made his way back upstairs.

He needed to calm down, it wasn't too serious. Not yet. It's only been two days, it's not like she would never return. Besides, he hardly knew her and he certainly didn't have any right to be upset about her disappearance.

He wasn't even aware that he was pacing until Greta placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything alright? Can I be of any use?"

He shrugged her off swiftly, causing her pretty face to scrunch up.

"Have you completed the tasks I've given you?"

"Yes. I've completed everything you told me to. I always do." She beamed.

"Good. Go have some time to yourself, I wish to be alone."

Klaus walked away from Greta, and over to the window that had the view of Caroline's apartment.

Greta hesitated. She was aware that Klaus has been agitated for the past few days, but she wasn't sure why. Should she obey his order and leave, or stay and try to get to the roots of his problem? She was his problem solver after all.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Klaus hissed, obviously in no joking mood.

Greta, the witch, left.

The brooding man sighed. _Why am I stressing over this so much? She's fine._

He watched his window as the people below went about their lives. The policeman of this block, patrolling without a care in a world. Without noticing a certain blonde chatterbox wasn't around.

Klaus's fist clenched.

Just as he was about to step away, he noticed something. A hurrying figure fumbling with a set of keys. He watched closely.

It was Caroline and she was struggling to get into her apartment. The sun was setting yet she was still in her work uniform. The bottom half of her skirt was twisted and bunched in patches.

He focused more intently and he now hears her sniffling. Klaus ground his teeth.

If he comes to learn that anyone has dared touch her, the skies of this pathetic town will bleed red.

Caroline makes it safely into her apartment and Klaus lets her be.

For now.


End file.
